Nightmare
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: A noite, nossas piores lembranças vem nos encomodar e tornasse, praticamente impossivel, fugir delas, quando se esta sozinho num quarto escuro... Gaara


"_Doi... Doi muito... o que é essa dor que parece sufocar e não me permite gritar? Por que essa sensação de medo e vazio... mamãe, onde está você?"_

Acordou assustado e arfante, por que aquele sonho continuava a vir lhe importunar? Ele tinha finalmente conseguido se separar do demônio que o tornava um assassino, então por qual motivo aquele pesadelo ainda tomava conta de suas noites? Aquilo não tinha lógica, era doloroso... Quando finalmente acreditou que poderia voltar a dormir, aqueles sonhos retornaram, para lhe mostrar como estava errado.

"_mostro", "Demônio", "Você não é humano!"... "Ga... Ara, por favor morra!"_

Gritou desesperado, tentando se livrar daquelas vozes torturantes, eram lembranças desnecessárias... Ele só queria fugir delas, por isso gritava, tentando abafá-las.

- Gaara! – Viu sua irmã entrar no quarto correndo, quis mandá-la ir embora, mas não conseguia, só parou de gritar quando se sentiu envolto pelos braços dela. – Otouto, o que houve? Por que esta assim?

As palavras eram doces e preocupadas, mas ele não se sentia merecedor delas, ele havia machucado muito Temari, aquela garota que, o chamava docemente de "Otouto", era a mesma que havia perdido a mãe cedo, por culpa dele. Tentou repelir o abraço, mas ela só o segurou com mais força, ele não agüentou mais, naquela noite, ele deixou as lagrimas que prendia a tanto tempo rolarem, se segurou na irmã com força, que, desacostumada, procurava acalmar o irmão menor, mas isso só parecia levar mais dor ao coração do caçula.

- Gaara... – a preocupação da jovem aumentou, assustada ela ficou sem saber o que dizer para consolá-lo.

Ele se segurava na irmã, como um naufrago se prende a terra, depois de anos perdido, o Kazegake se permitia derramar todas as suas frustrações no colo a irmã mais velha, sem lhe dizer o imenso conforto que ela lhe dava só de estar com ele, naquele momento, enquanto ele lembrava de todos que já tinha matado e de todos que o odiavam, tantas pessoas que sempre o veriam como um monstro e nunca o respeitariam, apenas temeriam sua reação. Era um conforto saber que, pelo menos sua irmã, lhe daria um pouco da atenção que, sempre fora lhe negada.

- One-chan... Arigatou.

Ele não entendeu porque, mas aquelas duas palavras, que foram pronunciadas de forma quase incompreensível, pareceram surpreender Temari mais que todo o resto, ele ouviu a irmã sufocar uma exclamação surpresa e viu os olhos dela se encherem de água, usou um pouco mais de força e se afastou do abraço.

_- "Claro que ela esta chorando, quem se sentiria bem ao ser chamada de irmã por um monstro... Como você é idiota!" _– A voz em sua cabeça era dolorosa demais para ser ignorada, sentiu novamente seu peito se comprimindo.

Ficou surpreso, quando viu Temari erguer uma de suas mãos, entre as dela, e a beijar com carinho.

- Gaara, sabe quanto tempo eu espero, para ver você me chamar de one-chan? – As lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela, enquanto ela sorria para ele.

O Kazekage não entendia aquela reação, "One-chan" era apenas um pronome de tratamento como tantos outros, o que podia ter de especial naquilo, ainda mais... quem iria ficar feliz em ser chamada de "One-chan" por ele?

- O que tem de mais? – a pergunta foi feita no mesmo tom frio e baixo de sempre, como se as lagrimas de poucos minutos atrás, não tivessem existido.

- Tem que, foi uma demonstração de carinho, um carinho do meu amado irmão.

O sorriso gentil dela e o tom de quem explica algo a uma criança de cinco anos, não pareceram agradar o Kage.

- Eu sou um monstro, Temari, um assassino frio e cruel, não sou carinhoso. – Dizer aquelas palavras tinha sido duro, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

O sorriso dela não morreu, como seria o esperado. Seus olhos se encheram de mais carinho pelo irmão menor.

- Era por isso que chorava? Por se achar um monstro frio e desumano? – Ele não respondeu e isso foi confirmação o bastante. – Sabe, você não é um monstro... – Ele olhou para ela surpreso. – O mostro que existia dentro de você, se chamava Shukako... era cruel, assustador e sádico, você se vê assim? – Novamente ele não respondeu. – Gaara, você é, sim, um garoto sério e fechado, com um poder incrível e que não teme machucar seus inimigos, na verdade, poderia até dizer que você toma, o imenso cuidado, de fazê-los pagar cada misera dor que tenham causado ao alvo!

Temari parou e focou os olhos nos do irmão, que parecia absorver as palavras dela, como um remédio, as palavras eram amargamente verdadeiras, mas pareciam aliviá-lo. Tendo certeza da atenção de Gaara, a mais velha continuou.

- Você também é o Kazekage que protege essa vila, você é o cara que matou o servo de Orochimaru para vingar um companheiro de outra vila ninja, você é o homem que morreu, lutando contra a Akatsuki, para proteger pessoas que só temiam você... Me diga Otouto, como eu poderia achá-lo um monstro?

Gaara olhava a irmã surpreso, enquanto as palavras dela entravam por seus ouvidos e confortavam seu coração, enchendo cada célula do seu ser de uma sensação nunca sentida antes, ele deu um meio sorriso para a irmã, antes de dizer novamente.

- One-chan... Arigatou.

Ela o puxou para um novo abraço e deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo, ficou acariciando os cabelos ruivos do irmão até ele adormercer e, pelo menos por aquela noite, Gaara não teve mais pesadelos.

**Fim.**

_Ola,_

_Essa fic me veio do nada, enquanto eu conversava com um fan do ruivinho, que eu também adoro._

_Não é o melhor dos fics, tem um draminha de leve e uma quantidade absurda de açúcar, mas eu gostei... Eu, simplesmente, adoro a relação entre os irmãos Sabaku e, realmente, vejo uma cena dessas entre a Temari e o Gaara, talvez um pouco menos melosa '_

_Espero que quem ler, aprecie,_

_Bjus,_

_Yami no Hime!_


End file.
